Kata Pengantar
by leebyoo
Summary: Kalau Ciel jadi penulis, kata pengantar yang–mungkin–akan dia tulis seperti ini. Warning: OOC, lebay detected. RnR?


Kata Pengantar

By Chlairine Lou

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Jujur, gue rasa gue nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Gue _speechless_, gue nggak pernah mikir buat nulis, atau pun jadi penulis. Tapi, berkat dorongan dari teman-teman gue yang maksa-makasa gue buat bikin buku, akhirnya buku ini keluar juga setelah kurun waktu 25 tahun masa pembuatan.

Lama?

Kalian bilang itu lama?

Oh, _please_ deh! Gue tuh anak baru gitu, gue masih belajar. Lo bisa nanya sama editor gue berapa lama dia ngedit tulisan gue sampe jadi 1 buku yang tebalnya 14045 halaman. Butuh perjuangan banget tau nggak! Gue memang rada kasihan gitu sama dia, cuma mau gimana lagi. Emang itu udah kerjaan dia kok, jadi dia mesti terima nasibnya.

_Sial lo, Ciel! Nggak gue edit nggak keluar ini buku! –XXX, editor._

Hah? Lo semua masih berani ngomong lama?

Okeh, gue terima. Tapi, yah..

Eloh. Gueh. _End_!

Cuma bercanda, _guys_! Jangan sampai lo semua kesel denger 'Loh. Gueh. _End_!' dari gue terus lo semua mutusin buat nggak jadi baca buku gue yang pada akhirnya setiap lembar halaman yang gue rangkai satu per satu (ceilah) lo jadiin buat bungkusin kacang. _Hell no_! jangan sampai deh.

Sumpah demi apa, gue nggak habis pikir 14045 halam buku gue lo jadiin bungkus kacang semua? Gue punya saran yang lebih bagus. Gimana kalau 14045 itu lo jadiin pencerahan? Lo telpon McD, pesan makanan, dan traktir gue juga. Gimana?

Lupain yang di atas. Itu memang nggak penting.

Gue masih inget gimana teman-teman gue yang selalu ada buat kasih semangat ke gue saat gue lagi _down_, saat gue bilang "Kayaknya gue nggak bisa lanjutin buku ini, capek, susah.", mereka ada di samping gue. Mereka yang sabar nyemangatin gue sampai gue bangkit lagi. Sampai gue merasa gue pasti bisa selesai sampai akhir. Tanpa kalian gue bukan apa-apa.

Gue persembahkan buku ini buat mereka. Buat mereka yang sayang sama gue. Juga buat kalian yang sudah mau beli dan baca buku ini. Gue tau buku ini nggak sempurna, maka dari itu gue berterimakasih banget sama orang-orang yang sudah beli buku ini.

Masih inget sama pengalaman yang teman gue yang juga seorang penulis, dia cerita kalau pas buku pertama dia keluar dia langsung pergi ke toko buku. Dia mau memastikan kalau bukunya memang benar-benar di terbitkan atau tidak. Gue yang pas itu memang belum jadi penulis Cuma ketawa aja dengarnya. Menurut gue dia bego banget,

Tapi sekarang gue ngerti rasanya. Mungkin nanti–kalau–buku kedua gue terbit, gue bakal cerita hal yang sama ke kalian semua?

_Fine_, kalian boleh ketawain gue.

Di buku ini, gue masukin beberapa email dari followers setia gue yang sudah mau repot-repot ngirim email ke gue. _Love you_!

Buat yang emailnya belum di muat, gue minta maaf. Soalnya kalau email kalian semua di muat di sini, isi buku ini bukan cerita gue, tapi kumpulan email kalian. Sekali lagi, gue minta maaf. Email kalian tetap akan gue balas, Cuma gue minta waktu yang cukup lama buat balas satu per satu email dari ribuan email yang masuk.

Baiklah, gue harap lo semua _enjoy_ baca buku gue, cukup itu saja.

Terakhir, biar keliatan pinter, gue mau nge-quote Woody Allen: "_I am thankful for laughter, except when milk comes out of my nose._"

Salam keren,

Ciel Phantomhive

.

.

**Tamat?**

Rine's note:

Gara-gara bukunya si Poconggg saya jadi bikin beginian. 'Eloh. Gueh. _End_!' juga saya ambil dari sana, tapi kalau quote ikutan dari bukunya Raditya Dika. Ada yang sudah baca buku mereka?

Bukunya Poconggg bagus lho, lucu. Judulnya Poconggg Juga memang rada biasa saja, Cuma kebelakangnya saya ngakak. Coba saja di beli, tapi butuh perjuangan. Saya beli buku itu harus nunggu sampai cetakan ke-4 keluar baru dapat. Kalau ada yang mau baca bisa minjem ke saya /digiles.

Oke, abaikan yang di atas. Di coret juga boleh. Saya bingung kenapa malah jadi promosi buku? Anggap saja kalian nggak pernah dengar, _coz_ saya promosi juga nggak di bayar sama si Poconggg.

Ya sudahlah, review?

(A/N nggak bermutu /diinjek)


End file.
